Distance
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: A cet instant, ils avaient beaux être plus proches que jamais, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette distance qui les séparaient, ils étaient trop différents, Lydia trop belle et trop intelligente et lui trop banale et sans avenir. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs et il lui était impossible de lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait.[Stydia]


**Titre :** Distance

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf (ma première fic sur ce fandom *émotion* )

**Personnages :** Stiles Stilinski & Lydia Martin (parce que Stydia c'est le bien)

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas sinon Stiles et Lydia serraient ensemble depuis loooongtemps !

**Remerciements :** Aux blogs auxquels je suis abonnés sur Tumblr qui m'ont fait découvrir la série (et mon spoiler la saison 3 également)

**Notes : **Alors comme ça tout le monde shippe Sterek ? Et tout le monde délaisse le Stydia ? Et bien désolé de vous l'apprendre mes Stiles ne finira jamais avec Derek, son âme sœur c'est Lydia et puis c'est tout ! Sinon la fic est basé sur l'épisode 11 de la saison 1 et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ❤

* * *

Distance

Ses mots avaient trouvé un écho en elle et Lydia l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse. Cela avait été comme dans un rêve, il l'a tenait dans ses bras et rien n'exciter d'autre qu'elle. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle, c'était comme une évidence. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Elle aimait les leaders, les mecs qui gagnent, qui sont au sommet et lui et bien lui, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Lydia méritait un de ces garçons à qui tout réussis et jamais il n'aurait pu prétendre ça.

Il n'était pas comme Jackson. Jackson avait tout : la belle gueule, la belle bagnole, le beau compte en banque et la plus belle des filles. Mais il ne savait pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait : il voulait toujours plus. Il avait plaqué Lydia, comme on laisse tomber un jouet qu'on ne trouve plus intéressant. Mais il ne trouverait jamais mieux qu'elle, c'était impossible.

Jackson l'avait humilié et pourtant, Lydia était toujours raide dingue de lui. Stiles ne comprenait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle continuait à penser à lui. Il n'était pas assez stupide au point de croire que Lydia était sorti avec lui pour ses beaux yeux ou pour rendre Jackson jaloux, non, comment aurait-elle put rendre un type jaloux de lui ? Il n'était rien, il n'était pas spécialement intelligent, ni beau, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour jouer à la crosse et il n'était pas un de ces putains de loups-garous qui ont ses putains de pouvoirs super cool.

Scott n'était vraiment pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait, combien aurait tué pour recevoir cette morsure et pouvoir faire tout ce que lui pouvait faire ? Bien sûr, il comprenait, c'était pas tous les jours faciles mais, merde qui souhaiterait avoir une vie normal alors qu'on pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Et encore, avant de se faire mordre, Scott est lui était limite les loosers du lycée et d'ailleurs, sans ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope, jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait pu séduire Allison.

Stiles secoua la tête, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, pour une fois, oublié tout ce que de près ou de loin concerner les loup-garou. Il devait seulement se concentrer sur la superbe fille avait qu'il dansait, la fille dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait huit ans, qui ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que comme quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant. Lydia danser avec lui, avec lui, pas avec Jackson ou avec Scott qu'elle avait embrassé de son plein gré.

Non, non, ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ses lèvres sur celle de son enfoiré de meilleur ami. Scott voulait Allison, pas Lydia, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, il pensait que c'était une de ses filles sans le moindre neurones et uniquement préoccupé par leur apparence, par leur vie sociale et par les rumeurs. Bon ok, Lydia était obsédé par son physique, par le fait qu'elle devait absolument être la reine du lycée et par les ragots qui courraient sur elle mais, bordel c'était surement la nana la plus intelligente que Stiles eut jamais vu de sa vie !

Et personne n'était capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ou de reconnaitre à quel point elle était brillante. Ce n'était pas une Barbie sans cerveau, elle était plus intelligente que Allison, Scott, Jackson et lui réunit.

Mais elle aimait Jackson. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Elle n'était pas à lui, elle ne le serait jamais. Comment une fille comme elle pourrait être attiré par un type comme lui de toute manière ? Il valait mieux la laisser partir. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, elle devait briller, comme l'étoile qu'il était et lui, pauvre mec sans intérêt qu'il était, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire atteindre le podium. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être un boulet accroché à sa cheville. Il devait la laisser partir, elle était libre de toute manière.

Il la regarda partir à la recherche de Jackson, un gout amer dans la bouche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était resté à distance. L'aimer à distance.

* * *

Si j'ai réussis à vous Stydiatiser : review

Si vous êtes toujours convaincu que le Sterek domine le monde : review

Si vous n'aimez ni l'un ni l'autre ou les deux : review

Si pour vous tant qu'il y'a Stiles ou Lydia vous vous en foutez du reste : review

Si vous avez trouvez que ça mérite que j'ai mon nom sur Hollywood Boulevard : review

Si vous ne vous torcheriez même pas les fesses avec tellement c'est naze : review

Si vous vous ennuyer : review

Si vous avez envie de me raconter votre vie (et peut-être d'entendre la mienne) : review


End file.
